


( the whole universe is a procession )

by milominderbinder



Series: thirty days of skam fic [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Even Likes Poetry, Fluff, Isak Likes Even, M/M, Operation Day's Work, Slice of Life, Talking About Leaves of Grass, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/pseuds/milominderbinder
Summary: Isak works.  Even distracts him with silly texts.  Isak thinks he would be happy with this balance of events every day for the rest of his life.





	( the whole universe is a procession )

**Author's Note:**

> my one-word prompt for today was 'leaves', and as soon as i saw that, i thought of leaves of grass! it's one of my fave poetry collections ever and i could completley picture Even liking it. the whole of 'i sing the body electric' didn't have the right vibe for this fic, but it actually REALLY reminds me of Even, so if you have some time, you should go read that poem and think about him ♥️

[ from: even ]

I sing the Body electric; 

[from: even ]

If any thing is sacred, the human body is sacred,  
And the glory and sweet of a man, is the token of manhood untainted; 

[ from: even ]

And in man or woman, a clean, strong, firm-fibred body, is beautiful as the most beautiful face.

Isak blinks down at his phone.  By this point in their relationship -- coming up on a year, and they’ve been living together more than half that, so they know each other pretty fucking well -- he’s stopped being surprised when Even just starts sending him snippets of lyrics out of the blue.  It’s actually pretty cute.  Rather than being confusing, like it used to be, Isak has come to realise that when Even hears something that reminds him of Isak or their relationship, he just sends it to Isak right then, even if the context is utterly irrelevant; it means he’s thinking of Isak, and Even thinking of him is something Isak is always happy about.

But these lyrics, sent to him in the middle of the morning on OD day as Isak hopelessly battles with a rake outside Eskild’s flat, do seem particularly random.  He’s not technically supposed to be taking a break yet, but the building’s janitor, who he’s working for again, has disappeared around the corner for a smoke break, so Isak doesn’t feel particularly bad about hiding behind a tree and tapping out a reply to Even.

[ to: even ]

babe we’ve only been apart for two hours you don’t have to serenade me already 

[ to: even ]   
also i don’t know this song?

He barely has to wait a moment for a response.  Now that Even’s graduated he doesn’t have to do OD day himself, so he’s just sitting around at home, apparently with nothing better to do than text Isak at any opportunity. 

[ from: even ]

haha, not a song today! poetry - walt whitman.  you’d like him!

[ from: even ]

(All is a procession;

The universe is a procession, with measured and beautiful motion.)

[ from: even ]

you should read leaves of grass. i can lend it to you – i have it in that box of books under our bed

Well, that’s something new.  Most of the books in their flat are actually Isak’s, but he reads non-fiction, books about all different kinds of science, or sometimes history.  It’s not like Even doesn’t own books, but Isak’s never spotted any poetry collections floating around, that’s for sure.  Maybe he needs to snoop in that box of Even’s stuff under the bed sometime, in case there are any other revelations in there.

[ to: even ]

i didn’t know you like poetry? 

[ from: even ] 

maybe that’s on purpose.  i know we live together now, but i have to maintain SOME of my mystery! otherwise how would i be able to do fascinating things like pull out poetry quotes when you least expect it?

[ to: even ]

haha

[ to: even ] 

you’re so weird 

[ from: even ]

you love it

[ to: even ]

♥️

Okay, if there’s one thing Isak can’t deny, it’s that he loves Even -- quirks and all.  Quirks  _ especially _ .  Back when they were first getting together and all the drama of Even’s manic episode went down, Isak had been terrified that all Even’s adorable uniqueness had been part of the mania, that every impulsive decision he’d made and every weird joke he’d laughed at hadn’t even been real.  Isak had thought he’d fallen in love with a personality that didn’t exist.  But thankfully, it turned out that was completely untrue.  Even is  _ exactly  _ as odd as he’d always seemed, and Isak adores it more and more every day.  He adores the surreal cartoons Even draws, and the weird experimental meals he makes, and the way he sometimes wants to go for a walk at three in the morning, or build blanket forts when they can’t sleep, or paint all the furniture in the flat when Isak goes out for a few hours.  And now, it seems that he also gets to adore the fact that Even likes to read weird poetry in English, and is apparently storing up unknown facets of himself to surprise Isak with for the rest of their lives.

[ from: even ]

so, how’s OD-day going? has your lazy little body had an allergic reaction to all the work yet?

Isak scoffs.  He spins his snapback around so that it faces forwards and he can lean against the tree he’s hiding behind, head lolling back while he taps out a response. 

[ to: even ]

rude!! and at some point you’re gonna have to stop calling me little, we’re basically the same height

[ from: even ]

i notice you don’t refute the ‘lazy’ part ;P

Sometimes, Even sounds like  _ Eskild.   _ Those two definitely plot against him in secret, and Eskild is definitely slowly corrupting Even; the biggest mistake of Isak’s life was introducing those two to each other.

[ to: even ]

i’m refusing to even engage with that. you know i have no time for haters 

[ from: even ]

no hate here! just adoring observations about my beautiful boyfriend who couldn’t be more lazy if he tried. i have noticed that like you said, you’ve only been gone for two hours, but you’re already taking a break to text me ;P

[ to: even ]

you texted me first!!

[ to: even ]

anyway, janitor PK is off smoking, i’m allowed a break too  
  
[ to: even ]

but it’s going alright. funny you should mention leaves and grass, since all i’ve been doing all day is raking them up

[ from: even ]

leaves OF grass, babe

Isak’s brow furrows.  Even's texts are quite often a bit confusing, but that one doesn't even make sense grammatically.  Isak should know -- he's become quite the expert on leaves over the last couple of hours.

[ to: even ]

huh? that doesn’t even make any sense, leaves are leaves 

[ from: even ]

hahaa, never mind. my little realist

[ to: even ]

*same height as you realist 

From the corner of his eye, Isak spots PK the janitor emerging around the side of the building again, finished with his smoke break.  Ugh, it must be time to get back to work -- maybe Even and Eskild have a point about Isak being lazy, because he thinks he’d do anything to be able to just keep leaning against a tree and texting his boyfriend all day.

[ from: even ]

but still mine tho

Isak rolls his eyes, but without being really able to help it, he sends a single heart emoji back.  Yeah, he thinks, as he slides his phone back into his pocket and picks up the rake again, ready to tackle a new pile of leaves.  He’s still Even’s.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! let me know in the comments if you think i'm capturing their voices okay, i'm a bit nervous about it :"D also, does the text formatting read okay? i was gonna put the texts in italics but it seemed like way too much, since they're like half the fic, so hopefully it's not confusing!
> 
> you can also find this fic on my tumblr [here!](http://milominderbindered.tumblr.com/post/161402844341/thirty-days-of-skam-fic-day-four-beginning)


End file.
